


baby tonight

by makeminelime



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Comedy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, and byeongkwan is a little shit, donghun just wants to snuggle him, junhee is about die of embarrassment, my attempt at being funny, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeminelime/pseuds/makeminelime
Summary: Junhee tucks theirthingsinto the corner of the basket along with Donghun’s favorite coffee milk, bottles of water, and random snacks. Now all they have to do is get to the register and check out without any problems.In which Donghun and Junhee buy their first condoms and lube and Byeongkwan is the most obnoxious cashier ever. Awkwardness ensues.
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	baby tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to get this out of my system

Junhee sits on the edge of the sofa, fingers anxiously playing with his hair, thinking about what Donghun has asked him.

Tonight will be their first time getting… intimate, if Junhee is comfortable and consenting to the idea. That’s the thing with Lee Donghun. He always has to be so sweet and caring, always putting the feelings of others before his own. He’s letting Junhee make this important decision. Don’t get him wrong. Of course, Junhee’s been thinking about it too, their “first time”. How could he not? They’ve been together long enough, he thinks, and he definitely knows that Donghun is the one that he wants to spend the rest of his life with, but they’ve never gotten to “that” point just yet. 

His heart pounds just thinking about it. Junhee lets out a sigh, biting at his lip. 

When Donghun steps out of his bedroom, Junhee takes a deep breath and gives him a smile. Donghun heads on over to him and Junhee feels nervous again but it’s the good type of nervous he gets when he sees Donghun’s smile and his puppy eyes. Donghun’s hair is still damp from the shower and Junhee runs his fingers through the blonde strands, smoothing them down.

Donghun nuzzles into Junhee’s palm. “What are you thinking, Junnie?” 

Junhee’s cheeks heat up. Donghun had given him some time to think about it while he was showering and getting dressed. Now that he’s out, they have to talk about it and come to a decision, whether it’s wait some more or try tonight. 

“Well,” Junhee starts as Donghun crouches down in front of him. “You know I’ve been thinking about this too. I don’t want you thinking you’re the only who’s been feeling…” 

“Sexually frustrated? Turned on? _Horny?"_

Junhee slaps his hand over Donghun’s mouth, embarrassed. “Yes,” he says. “It’s just- it’s a big step, right?”

Donghun nods, his eyes softening as Junhee takes his hand away. “Jun, you know that I would wait forever if that’s what you wanted so whatever you decide, nothing’s going to change between us.” Donghun cups the side of Junhee’s face and leans in to press a kiss to his lips. 

Smiling, Junhee runs his fingers through Donghun’s hair again. It is a really good look on him. He bites his lip again before speaking. “I… want to at least try tonight. Is that okay?”

“Okay, we can go slow. Are you sure, Junhee? I want you to be honest with me.”

Honestly? Junhee _is_ really wanting to do it with his boyfriend. He wants to feel Donghun’s body pressed against his, to feel the warmth of his skin, to lose himself in his touches. He’s a healthy, growing boy. He’s imagined this more times than not. Donghun is so pretty and the best boyfriend in the world. Junhee doesn’t know what he did to deserve him but he’s not letting him go anytime soon.

He’s just nervous and overthinking. What if he disappoints Donghun somehow? What if it doesn’t turn out like everyone says? What if he actually hates it?

“I’m being honest,” Junhee says. “I want to do this, Hun. I’m just… nervous.”

“Babe, you don’t think I am?” Donghun’s eyebrows pull together. 

Junhee shrugs, fixing the collar to Donghun’s shirt. “You’re always better with these things than I am. You’re more confident.”

“I’m not confident when it comes to you,” Donghun scoffs lightly as he plays with Junhee’s fingers. He’s trying to ease his worries because he knows Junhee will somehow put everything on himself and then stress out about not being able to handle said stress in the first place. “How about, once we get to the store, if you feel like changing your mind, we’ll just come back here and find something else to do instead?’

“Promise?”

Donghun smiles and kisses him. “Promise. Go wash up and we'll leave after you’re done.”

.

With it being close to midnight, the convenience store is empty and Junhee has never been happier. They can just grab what they need and leave. 

He clings onto the back of Donghun’s hoodie as they head down the aisles towards the back. “Let’s just get our shit and leave,” Junhee whispers. 

Donghun nods and brings them over towards the middle of the section. They’re alone in the aisle now and Junhee relaxes a bit, stepping out to the side of Donghun to scan for what they need. There’s adult magazines at the top with half-naked women. He snorts to himself. Yeah, no thanks. That’s a _pass_. There’s toothpaste, face masks, bottles of toner - anything else needed for a quick grab but Junhee finally sees what they’re looking for down in the lower corner of the shelf. 

Colorful packages of condoms and lube and- what the hell, why are there so many different kinds? Sizes, colors, _flavors_. Junhee’s face burns. Why did he think this was a good idea? He should have just stayed outside to wait for Donghun. Someone passes by them in the aisle and Junhee flinches. 

“Hey, you okay?” Donghun asks him quietly, his mouth in a soft smile. Donghun gives his hand a little squeeze and he smiles at him again. 

“Fine!” Junhee squeaks. “Did you grab something? Let’s go.”

“Wait, I don’t know what to get. I didn’t realize there was so much,” Donghun mutters as he takes a second look down the shelf. “Ribbed, silky, _extra_ silky.”

“You don’t have to be so loud….”

Donghun laughs and takes the quick opportunity they have as the only people in the aisle to pull Junhee into his side, nuzzling into his hair. It’s Junhee’s favorite shampoo, something with orange in it that makes him smell fresh and bright, like a summer day. 

“It’s just us right now, Junnie. You’re okay.” 

Junhee grumbles back at him but doesn’t say anything else. “Why would anyone need neon condoms?”

“Maybe they have trouble seeing in the dark. It’d be like… a glow stick right there in your face. Or your mouth.”

Cringing, Junhee shakes his head. “That’d be awkward, like imagine you’re just grabbing onto a glowing dick?”

Donghun presses his lips together, trying not to laugh as Junhee just shrugs at him. “Well, I guess we should start with sizes? How big do you think I am?”

“Are you seriously asking me how big your dick is right now?” Junhee whispers. His eyes are wide and frantic, searching around to see if anyone hears them. He just wants to fucking die right now, damn it. 

“ _‘The Pleasure Collection,’ ‘For her pleasure',_ ” Donghun reads out loud with an amused smile on his face. He points to two different packages. “Yeah, I mean, you’ve seen it before, obviously. They don't have measurements on these things? Do you think large or snug fit?”

Never mind. He’s going to kill Lee Donghun instead.

“Oh my god, okay, but it’s not like I’ve taken a ruler to fucking measure it or anything!”

Donghun purses his lips together, thinking. Another customer passes by and reaches out to grab a box of toothpaste, glancing over at them. Donghun pays him no mind, now too busy deciding if ultra thin or ultra sensitive is better, but Junhee just hides in his back, shielding his face. 

When the guy leaves, sparing another glance at them, Junhee finally takes a breath, peeking over Donghun’s shoulder, cheeks flushing. The package reads _Bare Collection_. “Variety pack?”

“Good?”

Junhee grabs the package and tosses it into the basket. Works for him. Whatever. Now they can go. “Okay, let’s go pay and get home.”

“We still need lube, Junnie. It’s not a good idea to go without.”

Junhee freezes. His face is so hot, it’s going to melt right off and the fact that his boyfriend is being so sweet and thoughtful about this whole thing really doesn’t help either. Junhee’s feeling all sorts right now, it’s a mess. “Um, okay,” he says, trying to calm down. There’s a smaller selection of lube on the shelf but he still has no idea what to choose. He sees labels like water and natural, unscented and silicone. _Long lasting_. Junhee’s about to combust.

“I read that you can’t mix certain lube with certain condoms,” Donghun mutters. 

Junhee turns to face Donghun, who looks like he’s concentrating hard on typing into his phone. Probably looking it up again. He gently pulls on Donghun’s sleeve, getting his attention. “I’m gonna go grab some other things.”

Donghun nods and watches as Junhee heads into the other aisle before he goes back to deciding which lube will work best for Jun. There doesn’t seem like a lot of variety here, definitely not enough for those who are sporting dicks. He’s sure the sex shops around there will have more so they’ll just have to stick with something basic for now.

“Would Junnie like something like this?” Donghun wonders to himself as he reads one label: _Warming_. Sounds like an accident waiting to happen. There’s flavored ones like strawberry and grape. Donghun scrunches his face. Doesn’t sound like it’ll be too tasty. Besides, Junhee doesn’t need any type of artificial flavoring to motivate him to suck his dick; Junhee does that all on his own, thank you very much. There’s another kind beside it, _Anal_ : thick and long lasting and it’s the last one in the row. It makes sense, right, using one that obviously labels what its purpose is. Donghun grabs it and throws it into their basket. They’ve got their condoms and lube. That should be it. Hopefully the variety package of condoms has whatever they need, too. 

Donghun grabs their basket just as Junhee returns into the aisle. Junhee tucks their _things_ into the corner of the basket along with Donghun’s favorite coffee milk, bottles of water, and random snacks. Now all they have to do is get to the register and check out without any problems.

“Ready to go?” Junhee asks Donghun.

Junhee seems like he’s calmed a bit. Sometimes he just needs that time alone to gather his thoughts. Donghun smiles and risks a quick kiss to his cheek before anyone can see them. “Let’s go pay and go home.” 

Junhee’s heart picks up a bit at that because once they’re home, they’re going to be using the things they just bought; Junhee’s going to be having sex with Donghun when they’re home. Junhee ducks his head shyly, hoping Donghun won’t notice how flushed his face is. As Donghun leads them towards the cashier, Junhee follows behind, clinging onto him and pressing his face into his back.

His heart drops into his stomach when he sees the self-checkout register closed and there’s only one cashier available. A boy that looks young. His sharp gaze makes Junhee uneasy.

Fuck, _fuck_. He was hoping they could just check out themselves and leave. 

Donghun stands in line behind as the next customer with Junhee clinging to his back. The customer is checked out quickly and then they’re called up to the cashier next. Donghun puts the basket on the counter and the boy, Byeongkwan, the name tag reads, starts to scan the items, looking bored. 

That is, until he sees the big package of condoms and a bottle of lube. Donghun gives him a look, daring him to comment. 

Byeongkwan grins, his eyes looking over at them. “Planning on having a good night?” 

Donghun just grunts. Can this guy like, not comment right now? He hopes his glare tells this Byeongkwan that if he values his life, he won’t do it anymore. Junhee is still pressed into his back. At least his boyfriend hasn’t run off. 

“Hmm, haven’t tried these yet,” Byeongkwan says as he scans the package of condoms. He turns it over to read the back of the package to himself. “Interesting,” he hums. “I wonder what happens to those people who have latex allergies, like do they just go at it without any protection?”

Donghun sighs. Sounds like Byeongkwan isn’t going to let him off that easily. “They make non-latex condoms for that, you know.” He says. He feels Junhee clutch onto the sleeve of his hoodie. Donghun wishes he could turn around and just gather him into his arms for comfort. 

Byeongkwan nods and grabs the bottle of lube next. Junhee peeks out from behind Donghun, face pink. He looks on as Byeongkwan scans it and puts it in the basket. He sighs with relief. Finally. But then, Byeongkwan’s lips purse and his eyebrows come together. 

“Actually, this isn’t scanning. Let me try again.” Byeongkwan runs the lube through the scanner again. It doesn’t scan. “What the hell,” he mutters. “Sorry, give me one second. I think this one needs a price check. Was it the last one?”

“Yes.”

“Bummer,” Byeongkwan sighs. He sets the bottle down on the counter and, if Junhee wasn’t already dead from the beginning of this entire night, he definitely will be now, because Byeongkwan grabs the telephone and speaks into it, his voice loud over the shop’s intercom. “Can I pull a price check on the anal lube, please? Product number 1ZYB22385? Thanks! It will just take a second, guys, sorry.”

“Fucking hell,” Donghun mutters with a sigh. Okay, now, he’s starting to get a headache. He turns to Junhee, secretly rubbing his side. Junhee’s cheeks are red and his ears are red but Donghun knows his boyfriend is trying everything he can to just make himself small and disappear from this whole fucking situation. “Junnie, you can wait outside if you want.”

Junhee shuffles behind him but eventually, he shakes his head. When he looks at Donghun, his face is still pink. He reaches down and squeezes a couple of Donghun’s fingers affectionately. At this point, Donghun doesn’t care. He leans in and kisses Junhee on the temple, not noticing that Byeongkwan is looking at them with a fond smile on his face. 

The radio on the counter crackles and there’s a voice on the other end that tells Byeongkwan the price of the lube. “Ah, okay, thank you!” Byeongkwan punches in the price on the register and then gives them their total with a smile. Donghun pays and takes the bag from Byeongkwan. “Have a good night!” He waves with a smile.

And Donghun just can’t help but smile at the absurdity of it all. “Thanks, we will.” He takes Junhee’s hand and they leave out the door. Junhee looks back at Byeongkwan one last time, turning away shyly when Byeongkwan winks.

.

When they’re back at the apartment, Donghun immediately shuts the door and locks it behind them before he’s heading over to Junhee, setting their bag in the kitchen. He catches his boyfriend from behind and reaches out to gently take his hand. “Junnie, are you okay? I understand if you aren’t feeling up to it anymore.” Donghun feels Junhee tighten his fingers around his own.

Junhee turns around, sighing before he smiles. “Well, I never want to go through that ever again,” he says. “But I’m fine, and I didn’t want to be an asshole and run out on you, Hun. I still don’t know how you do it,” he whispers as he’s pulled into a hug, snuggling into Donghun’s warmth. 

Donghun hums, wrapping his arms around Junhee tightly. “That was embarrassing but I just kept thinking about you, how this is all for you. I would do anything for you, Junnie. Put up with anything for you.”

“I know you would,” Junhee says into Donghun’s hoodie. Donghun sees his red ears and just wraps his arms around him tighter. Junhee pulls back and leans up just as Donghun leans down and they kiss. Donghun’s big hands cup his face, Junhee wrapping his arms around his neck. When he jumps, Donghun catches him and wraps his legs around him, hands holding him tight. He brings them over and drops Junhee on the bed, letting him settle, before he’s on him again. 

Junhee pulls Donghun down on top of him, moaning softly when Donghun drops kisses along his neck. 

This is something they do. Junhee slips his hands under Donghun’s hoodie and touches him. He runs his hands all over Donghun’s toned stomach, his back, digging his nails into his shoulders while Donghun moans and rubs himself against his thigh. His heart beats loudly in his ears. Donghun is hard. 

It makes Junhee lightheaded and heat floods his body. He always enjoys this with Donghun but now, with sex on his brain, sex with Donghun on his brain, it’s completely different. Donghun’s touches are different, his kisses are different, even the way Donghun says his name is different, so soft and so full of love. Junhee doesn’t want to think about it because he’ll flush red like a tomato. 

When Donghun pulls off of him, Junhee huffs and falls back on the bed.

Chuckling, Donghun pulls his hoodie off and drops it for the floor, staying in his soft t-shirt underneath. His blonde hair falls into his eyes and he licks his lip. Junhee reaches up and tucks a strand behind Donghun’s ear. “Hang on, let me grab the stuff.”

As Donghun gets up, Junhee sees him unzip his jeans. There’s an obvious bulge there and Junhee’s face burns. Donghun is really too sexy for his own good, how he can go from being soft and sweet to doing things like this that makes Junhee completely fall apart. Donghun looks for the plastic bag and grabs the condoms and lube from inside. He throws them onto the bed and Junhee scoots up to make room for his boyfriend. He reaches out for the condoms. Flipping the package over, he reads the back, curious. Smooth, lubricated, ultra thin. Then he grabs the bottle of lube, turning it over in his hand. 

“Are you still okay with doing this?” Donghun asks.

Donghun reaches out and lightly hooks their pinkies together. Junhee smiles. “Yes,” he tells him. He’s going to make it as clear as possible. Yes, he does want this. “Now kiss me.” He throws himself at Donghun and Donghun catches him with a laugh, pressing their lips together and lying Junhee back on the bed.

Donghun strips Junhee of his top and bottoms and leaves him in his underwear for now. His fingers skim the soft, sensitive skin of Junhee’s inner thighs. Goosebumps prickle his skin. Donghun’s eyes take in every inch of Junhee’s body. His long legs, his soft skin, the flush on his cheeks.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Junhee scolds lightly.

“Like what?”

“Like you want to eat me.”

Donghun laughs, pressing Junhee into the mattress with hands on his hips, and Junhee is sure glad he does because then, Donghun is mouthing at his dick through the fabric of his briefs. Junhee moans, fingers in Donghun’s hair, as Donghun sucks at him. His hips buck up. It’s hot, wet. Donghun presses his tongue against him. 

Junhee makes a noise that Donghun is going to be thinking about over and over again. He teases, licking at Junhee and pressing his tongue against the head of Junhee’s cock, wrapping his lips around him. He can taste Junhee a bit and pulls back, licking his lip. Dragging Junhee’s briefs down his legs and throwing them to the floor without a care, Donghun is on him again, nipping at his hip bone and kissing his thighs.

Junhee’s dick is flushed and sticky with precum. It’s heavy when he takes it in hand and gives himself a couple slow strokes as he watches Donghun grab the bottle of lube to uncap it. Donghun drizzles it over his fingers. 

“It’s thick,” he comments, rubbing his fingers together. “And the label says it doesn’t dry up as easily. Let’s get you closer to me, Junnie.”

Junhee lets Donghun put him in position. His legs are pulled up and he’s resting his feet on Donghun’s thighs. It’s a bit embarrassing being so open like this when he’s naked but the look in Donghun’s eyes and the aroused flush he has on his cheeks is a good distraction from his feeling self-conscious. Junhee tries to relax back onto the bed.

“So, um,” Donghun starts. “Are you still agreeing to do this?”

“Nervous, Hun?” Junhee asks with a teasing smile.

“Of course! I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I trust you, okay? So try not to worry too much or else I’ll get even more nervous.”

Donghun studies him for a second and then leans down to give him a quick kiss. He presses one to Junhee’s cheek as well, feeling the heat of his flush against his lips. “Please tell me if you don’t like something, okay, gorgeous?”

Junhee nods at him. “I will.” He takes a breath and tries to relax. If he doesn’t, he knows it will only make it harder for the both of them. Lying back again, Junhee just gives his boyfriend a reassuring smile. 

Donghun brings his hand down in between Junhee’s legs slowly. The past weeks, he’s been making sure to read up on any and all tips about this exact moment. If he does something wrong and Junhee is hurt because of it, he’ll probably never forgive himself. First, he needs to make sure Junhee’s nice and wet. He rubs his fingers around Junhee’s hole. He can feel Junhee’s gaze burning into him. 

He tries just one finger first. Slowly, he pushes through. Junhee squirms on the bed. “Are you okay?” Donghun asks.

“I’m fine, it just feels… weird, like really wet and cold.”

Donghun lets out a chuckle, soft and breathless. That makes him feel a bit better. He slips into Junhee a bit more. So far, everything seems to be going fine. He glances up at Junhee. Junhee’s chest is falling as he breathes, his cheeks pink. He still has his hand around himself, stroking slow and steady. Precum leaks all over his fingers. Donghun can’t take his eyes off of him. 

It’s when Junhee starts to feel relaxed around that Donghun pulls out. Junhee’s hole is shiny and wet and the flush of arousal has moved down to his chest in big blotches. “Okay, I think I can stretch you out more but I’ll go slow again.” He adds more lube to his fingers and does it again, slipping them inside Junhee.

The extra finger stings a bit but Junhee just breathes and focuses on looking at his boyfriend. Donghun catches him and smiles. That stupid heart-skipping feeling fills him and Junhee squrims under Donghun’s gaze. 

It doesn’t take nearly as long as it did earlier for Junhee to relax so Donghun dares to slip another finger inside. Junhee closes his legs a bit, hissing. The stretch stings a bit more and it’s tighter. Donghun curls his fingers gently and slides them out before pushing back in. 

“You need some time?”

“Y-yeah, let me… take a second,” Junhee says. Donghun nods and kisses his cheek as he waits for Junhee to adjust to the extra bit of stretch. “Can you add more lube, Hun?” Donghun spreads more lube onto fingers, curling them around a bit. He’s happy Junhee is telling him what he needs. 

Junhee shivers at the cold gel touching his skin. When Donghun curls his fingers again, something tingles deep inside of him and Junhee bites down on his lip, swallowing back a moan. 

“Was that good?” Donghun asks, a bit surprised.

“I-I don’t know,” Junhee whines, bringing his hands up to cover his face. He looks at Donghun through his fingers. When Donghun does it again, Junhee moans, his cock leaking thickly onto his stomach. “Donghunnie…”

Junhee’s breathy little moan, how flushed his cock is, the fine layer of sweat on his skin - Donghun is so hard and ready, he’s about to blow any second. He’s been pushing it out of mind for Junhee, to make sure Junhee prepped correctly before they move forward, but every breath Junhee takes, every moan he gives, Donghun feels his self-control slipping by the second. 

“Donghunnie,” Junhee moans again, clamping his legs together. 

“Y-yeah, gorgeous? Still doing okay?”

Junhee looks at him with big, sleepy eyes. He slides his fist over his cock. “It feels good, Hunnie.”

Clenching his jaw so hard, it aches, Donghun tries to distracts himself, because Junhee’s moans are part of the soundtrack playing in his ears right now. “Fuck, Jun, I’m about to fucking blow right now, baby. You look so pretty like this, you’re so beautiful.”

“Stop.” Junhee whines, embarrassed. 

Donghun leans down to kiss Junhee’s knee. “I think you’re ready then, baby. I’m gonna pull them out, okay?” Slowly, he slips his fingers out, wiping the mess on them off with the bedsheet. He’ll do laundry later anyway. He’s about to grab the package of condoms when Junhee reaches his arms out for him for a quick hug.

Donghun leans down and cuddles into his neck, kissing him there. Junhee is so soft and warm to the touch. He pulls back with a kiss and grabs a pillow to put under Junhee’s waist. He rubs Junhee’s lower back absently as he sucks a hickey on the inside of one of his thighs. 

Junhee keens, running his fingers through Donghun’s hair. “It feels like my whole body is on fire,” he whispers against Donghun’s ear. 

Donghun can feel Junhee trembling against him. “You and me both,” he tells him. “Only a little bit left to go, okay? You’re doing so well, Junnie.”

“Thanks to you.” Junhee kisses Donghun’s cheek and then lies back down. “Do what you want with me, I’m yours.”

Donghun groans. He isn’t going to last long, not if Junhee is going to keep egging him on like this. He grabs the package of condoms and tears it open. The plastic squares fly all over the bed and Donghun is too impatient to find the right one so he just snatches the closest one, tearing it open with his teeth. 

Donghun shrugs his shirt off but doesn’t even care for his jeans. He pulls them down as much he needs to take himself in his hand and roll on the condom, giving himself a couple lazy strokes as Junhee watches intently. There’s something wild about it, something primal almost, and Junhee shudders. Donghun is holding back as much as he can but he wouldn’t say it outloud right now.

Once the condom is on, Donghun drizzles himself in lube. At this point, the realization that he’s finally doing this with Junhee, the one person he loves more than life itself, is the only thing driving him. Everything is for Junhee, everything is about Junhee. He spreads Junhee’s legs and presses them back against his chest, holding them under his knees. Then, wrapping his hand around himself, Donghun settles against Junhee as close as he can. 

Junhee braces himself, fingers gripping onto the sheets. Donghun’s fingers aren’t so bad, it’s the something bigger that makes him nervous now. He feels Donghun press against him, hard and hot, and can’t help but feel excited as well. He wants to feel what it’s like to have Donghun fucking him, inside him as he grips onto his legs. He wants to hear what sounds Donghun will make, wants to see his face when he comes. 

Neither of them say anything when Donghun nudges him. He presses the head of his cock against Junhee’s hole, letting him get a feel of what it’s like. Junhee grips the sheets and Donghun slides into him. He’s hard, wet, and thick, thicker than his fingers could have prepared him for. 

Junhee winces, biting down on the back of his hand. “Hun, w-wait, let me- go slow.”

Donghun can’t hear much over the loud beating of his heart in his ears. Fucking fuck, he’s barely in and Junhee is so tight and hot around him. He moans, fingers digging into Junhee’s thigh. “Jun, oh fuck.” He doesn’t move forward though. Junhee looks like he’s having a hard time and Donghun stills and waits. His dick is throbbing. Donghun bites down on his tongue.

There’s pressure, there’s stretching. It stings and Junhee is just breathing as much as he can to get himself to relax. He hears Donghun’s husky voice beside his ear, soothing him with words that only the two of them have exchanged. 

“Um, okay, I think you can keep moving, Hunnie.” Junhee gives him a shaky little smile but he’s ready to just get through it. Donghun looks like he’s about to collapse with how long he’s been holding back.

“Are you sure? I can wait.”

“It’s fine, I’m fine,” Junhee says. 

Donghun gives him a look that he doesn’t believe him but when Junhee doesn’t say more, Donghun takes a breath and continues sliding into him. Junhee keens, toes curling, and the noise just drives Donghun crazy. Slowly, slowly, Donghun keeps pressing forward as Junhee tightens around him.

It’s so much.

Donghun smells the scent of the lube between them, smells Junhee’s shampoo, the last remnants of cologne clinging to his skin. He feels the warmth radiating from Junhee, sees the flush on his cheeks, the glassy veil in his eyes that tells him Junhee is getting there. Donghun goes until he’s fully seated inside Junhee.

Groaning, Donghun holds onto Junhee’s hips. “Holy fuck, I can’t- I’m not gonna last long, Junnie. You feel so good.”

Junhee flushes. He can’t look his boyfriend in the eyes right now, not when he’s balls deep inside him. It’s too embarrassing. “Just- keep going. You don’t need to tell me.”

Donghun laughs into the crook of Junhee’s neck and just like that, the tension breaks.

Donghun holds onto Junhee’s hips and pulls back out, slowly. Then he pushes forward. It goes like this for a while, just nice and slow and it starts to feel less tight for Junhee. Donghun surges forward and Junhee cries out, fingers digging into Donghun’s shoulders. The tingling sensation comes back each time Donghun slides back and pushes forward into a certain spot. Donghun fucks into him, bringing out noises from Junhee that only urges Donghun to move faster, harder.

Junhee reaches down to jerk himself in time with Donghun’s movements. He cries out again, moaning, when Donghun shifts his legs a bit higher and the angle changes, the head of Donghun’s cock pressing against the spot that makes him tingle and leak precum all over his belly. 

“Junnie, it’s good? You gonna come?”

Junhee hides his face in the crook of Donghun’s shoulder. “Yes,” he mumbles. “You?”

Donghun brushes Junhee’s hair from his eyes, cupping the side of his face. “I’m about done, baby. You feel so perfect around me.”

“Oh my god. Just… finish up.” Junhee smiles up at Donghun. Sometimes he has such an idiot of a boyfriend, he thinks to himself, but Donghun is sweet (he’s not going to tell Donghun that anytime soon though). 

As Donghun shifts their positions one more time, the older boy leaning over him and caging him in between his arms, Junhee wraps his legs around Donghun’s waist. The thrusts get deeper and stronger. He clings onto Donghun. The sound of their thighs slapping together makes his face flush. Donghun moans in that husky tone of his and the pit of Junhee’s belly burns. 

“Shit, I’m gonna come.” Donghun rocks his hips a couple more times and he comes with a groan, burying himself deep into Junhee. 

Junhee’s slides his fist over his cock in two quick strokes and then he’s coming messily all over his hand, his belly, Donghun’s name on his lips. He’s brought up into a deep kiss before he can even take a breath with his orgasm knocking into him with full force and Donghun is fucking him through it still, until his body is trembling with the aftershocks. He moans softly, suddenly feeling so sensitive. 

He did it. He actually did it. 

Junhee really deserves some cake after this. He and Donghun finally had sex and it went a lot better than he had imagined. He smiles shyly. Definitely needs some cake. 

Donghun groans softly into his shoulder. “I think I just died and went to heaven,” he mutters. 

Junhee scoffs, flicking Donghun on his forehead. Donghun is still inside of him and still very hard. Junhee runs his hands up Donghun’s back and nuzzles into his neck. “You’re heavy, you know,” he teases. 

Donghun is so fucking tired all of a sudden but he doesn’t want to squish his boyfriend to death. He leans up on his hands, lifting his body off of Junhee. Junhee sees the blissed out expression on Donghun’s face, his flushed cheeks and glazed over eyes. 

Looks like they both had a good fucking. 

“Okay, let me pull out and we’ll get you cleaned up.” Donghun holds the base of his dick and slowly, starts to pull out. Junhee mewls softly. He suddenly feels so empty but his ass is definitely starting to ache. Donghun cringes at the mess and pulls the condom off to tie it and throw it out. He falls back onto the bed, snuggling into Junhee. “Well, I definitely wouldn’t mind doing that again.”

Junhee groans and stretches his legs out. He’s sticky and sweaty all over. “I need a shower and a bath, too. I think my ass is starting to hurt.”

“It’s all red. Kinda cute.”

“Ugh, don’t.” Junhee lets a small cross his lips and he snuggles back into Donghun’s side. Maybe they can sleep for the next couple of hours now. That would be nice. Donghun presses a kiss to his temple then his eyes soften and get that faraway look that Junhee has become very familiar with. His heart pounds loudly, like it will just pop out of his chest. He sighs, running his hand through Donghun’s hair. “Come on, Hun. Let’s get cleaned up.”

Donghun nods. He sits up and grabs the hoodie he was wearing to pull it over Junhee’s head. He presses a quick but sweet kiss to his lips and then pulls him up off the bed. Junhee groans at the mess he’s covered in, pulling Donghun’s baggy hoodie down to cover himself up. He doesn't miss the way Donghun's eyes are eating him up, sweeping down his long legs then up to his face. He probably looks like a mess. Donghun, however, doesn't seem to care and has that dopey, lovesick smile. Junhee reaches out for him.

Maybe, if his ass isn’t hurting too much, maybe they can try another round.


End file.
